kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Accessories
Accessories are items which can be equipped to a Kamihime to boost her Attack and HP, and give other advantageous effects such as increased double attack rate or increased defense. In order to use accessories the player must be rank 20 or higher. Acquiring Accessories The main method to obtain accessories is to complete Accessory Quests. These quests can only be attempted three times per day and have seven levels of difficulty * Rank 1: Corresponds to Expert difficulty Advent Battles * Rank 2: Corresponds to Ultimate difficulty Advent Battles * Rank 3: Corresponds to Ragnarok difficulty Advent Battles. Requires three T2 Dragon Bones of the corresponding element in order to attempt the quest. Guarantees an SR Accessory with a small chance of an SSR Accessory. No item cost on Sundays. * Rank 4: Exceeds Ragnarok difficulty Advent Battles. Requires three Runes of the corresponding element. Guarantees one SR and one SSR accessories. No item cost on Sundays. * Rank 5: Very high difficulty. Requires three Dragon Bones of the corresponding element. Drops two or three SR accessories and one SSR or Ancient accessory. No item cost on Sundays. * Rank 6: Slightly more difficult than rank 5. Requires three Dragon Bones of the corresponding element. Drops a number of SR accessories and 1-2 SSR or Ancient accessories. No item cost on Sundays. * Rank 7: Slightly more difficult than rank 6. Requires three Dragon Bones of the corresponding element. Drops a number of SR accessories and 2 SSR accessories which can include Ancient or Devil Series. No item cost on Sundays. Each day features a different element, using the following weekly rotation: * Monday: Thunder * Tuesday: Fire * Wednesday: Water * Thursday: Wind * Friday: Light * Saturday: Dark * Sunday: Each stage of the quest will have a random element. There are also a few places in the Shop to exchange various currencies for accessories. This includes Accessory Points, obtained by either selling accessories or using them as fodder when upgrading another accessory. Equipping Accessories Kamihime can only equip accessories that match their element and, initially, are limited to three accessories. It's possible to unlock a 4th and 5th slots by spending the appropriate materials. Series Accessories have two series, Type and Unique. The Type series can be Bracelet, Brooch, Earrings, Necklace, Ring or Tiara. Unique series can be Normal, Ancient, or Devil (Accessories below SSR rarity always have Normal series). If a Kamihime has all five of her accessory slots unlocked and have three accessories of the same Type or Unique, she will receive a bonus effect. If both Type and Unique series requirements are met, the Type series effects will take precedence. Effects An accessory can have up three random effects, depending on their rarity and type. Each effect has a base value and will increase once the accessory reaches max level. Slot-Based Effects Effects that are preceded by a number in brackets, such as 2 DEF +8% or 3 Counterattack +15% are slot-based effects. This means the effect is only activated when the accessory is equipped in the position of the number in brackets. For example, an accessory with 2 DEF +8% will only give the +8% DEF when it is equipped in the second accessory slot of a Kamihime. An accessory with 3 Counterattack +15% will only give the +15% Counterattack when it is equipped in the third accessory slot. These effects give greater bonuses than the regular slot-agnostic effects, and are currently only found on Devil Series accessories. Enhance Accessories can only be enhanced through the Enhance system and unlike characters and weapons it costs gems to enhance them. The formula to calculate the total cost is: Total ~ Cost = Level ~ of ~ base ~ Accessory \times Number ~ of ~ Materials \times 100 Enhancing accessories increases their HP and ATK stats. Using another Accessory of the same element or an enhance material will increase its EXP provision by 50%. Combinations to enhance an SSR accessory from level 1 to 50 and combinations to make a different-element accessory equivalent in EXP to a same-element accessory of the same rarity to replace one in a "level 1 to 50 combination" (ie: R: 100 EXP -> 157 EXP; SR: 200 EXP -> 309 EXP; SSR: 400 EXP -> 607 EXP): Combinations to enhance an SSR accessory from level 1 to 50 in 2 steps.PNG|Materials Cost to enhance an SSR accessory from level 1 to 50 in 2 steps.PNG|Gem Cost Combinations and costs to make an off-element accessory equivalent to a same-element accessory of the same rarity.PNG|Different-Element / Same-Element equivalency Enhancement method # Select how many SSRs you want to use in enhancing your accessory. # Go down the column with that number in the "materials" table and select the number of Rs and SRs you want to use. # Start enhancing the accessory with the 20 fodders worth the least amount of EXP. # Finish enhancing it with the remainder. Ex.: If you select the 9-22-9 combination (Column 9, line 1 in the "Materials" table) you will start enhancing with 9 Rs and 11 SRs (Maximum total: 20). Once this is done, enhance it again with the remaining 11 SRs and 9 SSRs. See Also * Accessory Calculator by Sfayne List Tip: Hold shift to sort multiple columns. N = |-| R = |-| SR = |-| SSR = |-| Ancient = |-| All = Category:Accessories